Japanese Patent Kokai No. 51-125083 discloses nicotinic acid derivatives of a structure in which a piperazine ring is attached to the pyridine ring as a compound having an antiinflammatory activity. However, other pharmacological activities of those derivatives are not known. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-286968 also discloses certain nicotinamide derivatives as a therapeutic agent for cardiovascular diseases. However, those nicotinamide derivatives are not considered to exhibit satisfactory drug action for said therapeutic agent.
Thus there is a continuing need for new compounds with more improved pharmacological activities than known nicotinic acid or amide derivatives.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new compounds having a high pharmacological activity and being commercially satisfactory.